In wiper apparatuses of the type limiting the necessary pivoting motion lateral to the wiping direction in a particular installation position when the wiper blade is lifted up from the window along with the wiper arm, should prevent the wiper blade from moving-due to improper handling-around the pivot axis until its bearing pins automatically travel through the opening of the bearing recesses so that the wiper blade unintentionally come loose from the wiper arm, falls off, and damages the finish of the vehicle, for example.
In a known wiper apparatus of this type (DE-AS 19 05 352), the free end of the wiper arm is inserted between the spaced-apart side walls of a support frame associated with the wiper blade, in which button-like support projections pointing toward one another protrude from the inside walls that are oriented toward each other; after installation of the wiper blade on the wiper arm, these support projections can be moved in oblong holes which are provided in guide walls of the wiper arm and whose length limits the pivoting motion. In order to realize the limiting means, the solution to the problem explained at the beginning consequently requires particular design features both in the wiper blade (support frame side walls) and in the wiper arm (placement between the side walls).
In the wiper blade according to the invention the embodiment of the wiper blade and wiper arm is irrelevant because the elastic protrusion of the wiper blade, with its stop shoulder and the counterpart shoulder of the wiper arm, is not tied to any particular design features of the wiper apparatus.
A particularly inexpensive realization of the protrusion and the stop shoulder disposed on it is achieved if the pivot hinge pins are disposed on a component made of plastic that is a part of the wiper blade and if the protrusion is also of one piece with the component.
The stop shoulder is constituted simply in that it is embodied on an overhang of the protrusion which is at least approximately oriented toward the pivot axis.
Another reduction of manufacturing costs for the wiper apparatus is achieved if the counterpart shoulder of the wiper arm is disposed on a component which is disposed at the free end of the wiper arm and contains the bearing recesses that are part of the pivot hinge.
The use of the pivoting motion limitation is particularly advisable in wiper apparatuses in which starting from the pivot axis, the openings of the bearing recesses are aligned essentially parallel to the window to be wiped.
Decisive advantages with regard to the height of the wiper apparatus are also achieved by virtue of the fact that the wiper blade is disposed next to the wiper arm viewed in the direction of the pivot axis.
Other advantages with regard to the height of the wiper apparatus are achieved if the component associated with the wiper blade is disposed in the middle section of a band-like, elongated support whose one band surface has an elongated wiper element attached to it, which can be placed against the window.